Win Win
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Noah and Rachel play a game where they both win. Smuckelberry smutty puckelberry futurefic one-shot! Rated M, you've been deliciously warned!


**a/n: This is my Smuckelberry (awesome word courtesy of GoingVintage), and i had so much fun writing it. It's a future fic, established relationship between Rachel and Noah. I'm really happy with how this turned out and i hope you guys like it too. Have fun reading and please review, it makes me do a happy dance! I love you guys so much! i don't own glee.**

A twenty-six year old Noah Puckerman walked into his apartment and felt like his hands were on fire. He was pretty sure that the calluses on his fingers had turned back into blisters. Eighteen years worth of guitar experience didn't really help much if he'd never played for ten hours straight before. It was crazy in every since of the word. But of course, his life was somewhat screamed crazy nowadays. Having a Broadway diva for a girlfriend didn't really add any sanity though.

He'd moved to New York shortly after graduation simply because he wanted a fresh start. He got a job as a studio guitarist and soon became one of the most sought after guitarists in the industry. Musicians he'd idolized when he was younger were requesting to work and collaborate with him. It was pretty amazing.

That was how he ended up meeting her, again. Everyone knew that Rachel Berry took off to New York after graduation to live her dreams. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would make them happen. He'd seen her face everywhere on the posters and playbills that charted her rise to fame. He never ran into her. New York was a big place. But somehow, when it was decided that the cast of the musical she was starring in was going to record an original soundtrack, it was the studio that Noah worked for that they ended up coming to.

When she'd walked in the room, the rest of the cast started clapping. He looked up from his stool and almost choked on his gum. Her pictures didn't do her justice. She'd grown up. Well, not _up_, but you understand. She was clearly a woman now. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in two years, but damn. She started walking around the studio, talking with her cast mates and chatting up with the studio band. That was when she saw him. He flashed her his trademark smirk and she smiled brightly at him. She waited until after that day's recording session to approach him, and they made plans to meet for lunch the next day to catch up.

It pretty much went from there. She was still intense, but he'd grown since high school so it wasn't really annoying anymore. Plus, compared to some of the people he dealt with in the industry, she was as mellow as the Chronic Lady. She was still crazy about music and theatre, but that was the extent of her insanity. They started hanging out together. She would get him tickets to her shows and he would go and watch, and be amazed. He would get permission from whatever artist he was working with at the time for her to sit in during the sessions. They spent all their free time with each other and it was incredible. They just seemed to _get_ each other.

One night, he'd gone as her date to an after-party that her director had set up for the cast. They both ended up having a little too much to drink and were in each others' arms before the end of the night. He took her back to his place where they ended up making out on his couch till early in the morning hours. Surprisingly, that was as far as it went, _that_ night. It became pretty clear to both of them that the whole _friends_ thing wasn't going to work out. He never officially asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. One of the understudies in her play had been talking to him at another cast-party they attended together and she introduced him as her boyfriend. He never corrected her. You don't correct Rachel Berry. He quickly figured out that being a boyfriend to her pretty much kicked ass.

Which brings us back to our current situation. Noah shut and locked the door to the apartment and sat his guitars down next the couch. He was exhausted. His current artist of the week was a psycho-bitch who demanded the most irrelevant random shit that had nothing to do with music at all. But, he was still expected to be a professional and not storm out of the studio, no matter how many times he really wanted to. Somehow, no matter how many times he played the exact same song the exact same way, _perfectly_, the she-wolf found something different wrong with it. Hence, the playing for ten hours straight. All he wanted to do was bury his hands in a bucket of ice and fall into bed.

That all changed when he opened the door to his bedroom and saw her lying there. Her dark hair was fanned out over his pillow and her naked back looked so smooth in the thin strip of moonlight shining through his blinds. He smiled at her sleeping form and pulled his shirt over his head. Staring at her, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he walked around the room and he ran into his dresser.

"Fuck!" As soon as the word left his mouth, he tried to suck it back in. But it was too late. Rachel rolled over in the bed and he saw her smile through the darkness. Her small perky breasts bounced a little as she sat up.

"Well I wouldn't say no to that." He couldn't help chuckling at her words, and groaning inwardly at the constant seductive quality of her voice. He grabbed the button of his jeans and hissed in pain as his fingers came in contact with the material.

"Unfortunately babe, I have to. I've been playing all day long and it actually hurts to move my hands right now. I'm actually gonna need help getting my pants off." She sat up on her knees and motioned for him to come around the bed.

He walked around to her slowly, not missing the look in her eyes that said his pants wouldn't be the only thing getting off. She reached up and carefully unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them down his legs. His boxers slid a little with his pants so they sat very low on his hips. She leaned in and kissed the spot just above the waistband of his boxers. Her lips were warm against his skin. Rachel ran one hand up his side and took his wrist in her fingers. The pads of his fingers on his left hand were pink. An improvement, they'd been red when he left the studio. Noah watched as she turned his hand so that his palm was facing her. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on in that crazy-ass brain of hers.

"Babe, what are you…" he trailed off as her tongue darted out of her mouth to wrap around the tip of his middle finger. He hissed through his teeth at the slight pain that shot through his hand. But that quickly subsided, the warm moist feel of her tongue soothing his finger. She pulled her head back and released his finger with a pop before moving on to the next one. Their eyes remained locked the entire time, he couldn't help it. When she did things like this, things that only _she_ could make sexy as hell, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. She batted her eyelashes up at him and he felt himself instantly get harder.

"Noah, how was work?" This was their game. She would get him going, then start a conversation and see how far into the conversation he could get before attacking her. He actually liked the game because the longer he managed to hold out, the better the sex seemed to get. But this time, she wasn't really playing fair. She'd never been naked at _the start_ of the game before.

"Um, uh, hard, really…really hard…yeah hard." He stuttered through his answer as his breathing became shallow as she moved up his hand, lightly biting the inside of his wrist. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Hard," she repeated, her voice all coy and kittenish. "You know _all_ about that, don't you Noah?" He smirked down at her and replied,

"I think I'm familiar with the uh, the concept." She stood up higher on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh really?" He felt a hand slide down his chest and hissed again as she grasped him firmly through his boxers. She leaned into his body and he felt her nipples brush against his skin. "I'd like to become a little more _familiar_ with a few things Noah." She smiled at him and he swept his lips across hers, lingering there.

"What's stopping you baby?" His voice came out gruff, almost hoarse. She smiled at him again and massaged him through the fabric once more before quickly pulling the garment down his legs. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips closer to his.

"Well, now it's just your desire to win this little game of ours." Noah just laughed and pushed her back on the bed. He crawled over her body and nipped at her neck, hearing her moan at his ministrations.

"Baby, I win every time." He ran his tongue along her jaw and back up to her ear. "As long as _I'm_ fucking you, as long as _I'm_ the one making you come, as long as it's _my_ name you're screaming every night, baby I can't lose." Rachel rolled her hips beneath him, grazing her body against his erection. He controlled his urge to push against her, to unlock her body as only he knew how. Instead, he reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes and lowered his lips to hers. Quickly drawing her tongue into his mouth, he deepened their kiss. Noah could feel her nails digging into his back and he took pride in the fact that all he'd really done so far was kiss her. She shifted beneath him and pulled him closer. He allowed for the shift and moved his hips accordingly, barely pressing against the entrance of her thighs. He heard her whimper at the minimal contact, a whimper that quickly turned into a growl.

"Noah, enough of this," she said, her voice harsh. She pushed her body into his groin and he felt his control slipping. He had to get her to give in, to admit defeat. Only then would he give her what they both wanted, so, _so_ badly. He sucked on her neck and smiled as she growled again.

"You know how to get what you want baby. I'll make sure you're still feeling it tomorrow. Just give in." He rose his head up and saw her resolve crumbling. But he knew her better than that. Rachel Berry never _just gave in_, not without a fight. He lived for the fight. She smirked up at him and ran her fingertips down his chest and abdomen until she finally stopped at the base of his throbbing cock. She quickly moved that same hand around to his backside and he groaned at the self-satisfied look on her face. She tilted her head and whispered,

"You first." He knew exactly what she was about to do next by the lilt in her voice. "I kept getting distracted today in rehearsal. I couldn't stop thinking about you, the way you feel inside me. You're so thick Noah, and long, absolutely amazing. I was waiting for you, but you took forever getting home." He had to look away from her at that point. Getting lost in her eyes was not going to win him this round. She continued, bittersweet for him to listen to. "I was dripping Noah, all for you, but you weren't here. It didn't take much for me to come, two fingers really. But of course, your hands are bigger than mine." She leaned up and whispered the last part right in his ear. His eyes flew open and he took the bait.

Quickly, roughly, he thrust two fingers inside her body and curled them towards her G-spot while pressing against her clit with his thumb. She gasped at the intrusion, a gasp which quickly became a loud moan. She writhed beneath him frantically every time his fingertips would hit _right there_, the calluses causing the most amazing friction she could have ever imagined. He knew this because she told him so every chance she got. She hissed as his fingers came in contact with the nerves again and he leaned down, pressing his chest against hers.

"Is this what you want from me? Tell me how it feels baby. How does it feel to have my fingers buried inside your tight little pussy?" He made short strokes with his fingers and erratic motions against her clitoris, and he knew she was about to go crazy. Crazy from his words, from his actions, because it's who she is. She arched her back and pressed her body closer to his, moaning his name and random expletives in the same breath. Noah bit down on her shoulder and spoke coarsely against her skin, "Rachel, tell me what you want?"

"More," she breathed out, "so much more." He withdrew his fingers and trailed them up her body. Since he'd restored a little balance to the situation, he stared into her eyes as his hand came up to her face. He watched intently as she turned her head towards his hand, and opened her mouth. He didn't miss the glint in her eyes as she took his finger into her mouth for the second time that night. He moved his middle finger away just before she could catch it between her lips. He groaned out loud at the feel of her tongue sucking him clean. When her lids lowered slightly, he pulled his hand away from her mouth, causing her eyes to open wide again. Wordlessly, he brought his middle finger up to his own lips. Rachel's tongue darted across her lips as she silently watched him, slowly licking her juices from his hand. When he brought his hand down to her neck, her eyes fluttered just a little.

"More of what, babe?" Her eyes burned with a lust-filled rage as he smirked down at her. Suddenly, he choked on the air around him. She'd reached down and gripped him firmly in her small hand. She made long strokes, dragging her nails lightly against the underside and swiping her thumb across the slit. His world went black as he groaned out loud, jerking into her hand. Just when he was about to come in her hand, she pulled her hand away and snapped her hips up to his. She rubbed her body against his and he groaned as he forcefully grabbed her hips, pulling her closer.

"Don't be a smartass Noah," she replied breathily. Her tiny fingers pressed into his shoulders as her back arched. "It's been over twenty-four hours. Neither of us can go that long. Just call it a tie and fuck me." Noah thought about it for a second. It _was_ the longest span of time they'd gone without screwing each other into oblivion, you know, except for when Mother Nature was a bitch, but that didn't count. The point was that neither one of them, since they'd started this relationship, was ever able to go a full day without the other's touch. He loved that about their relationship. In their five years together, they never really left the 'honeymoon' stage and it was amazing.

He leaned down and licked his way up her chest. When he reached her collarbone, he sucked hard, marking her as his. She whimpered at the contact again and growled lightly. He smiled down at her and she nodded her head quickly. In one swift motion, he was sheathed inside her almost to the hilt. He shifted slightly and she pulled her leg up to her chest, and just like that he was buried deep. She seemed tighter than last time, but he quickly attributed that to the fact that last time had been a ridiculously long time ago. Seriously, twenty-four hours without her sucked ass. She sucked in a breath with a gasp and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Noah's hand glided across her smooth skin and up her thigh until he reached her knee. He held her leg in place with the palm of his hand and leaned into her body. She moaned into his mouth as his lips found hers.

"Oh god," she mumbled when he pulled away. "So, good," she breathed as he pushed in. He sucked on her neck and smiled against her skin as she kept moaning. He thrust into her forcefully as he heard "Noah" escape from her lips. He pulled completely out and swore at how amazing her body felt wrapped around his pulsing member.

"Baby…Rachel, damn it Rachel…god you're amazing." He didn't really think his grunts of ecstasy were very sexy but Rachel didn't seem to mind as her body responded to him. He pounded, relentless, into her body as she pushed her hips up to meet his.

"Harder Noah…harder," she panted into his ear. Never one to deny his girl anything she desired (for long), Noah continued to slam into her without mercy. Rachel moved her other leg around the back of his thigh and tightened it every time he thrust inside. In that short forced pause, she swiveled her hips in a circular motion before letting him pull out again. He almost lost it again, the sensation of feeling every part of her practically overtook him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at all if she kept doing that. But then, he smirked down at her as a thought formed in his mind.

"Hey babe," he whispered. She locked her eyes onto his and waited for him to continue as she circled her hips once more. "Wanna ride?" Before she had a chance to answer, he rolled them over so that she was on top. Rachel curled her knees and splayed her hands across his chest. He gripped her hips roughly, digging his fingers into her soft flesh, and pulled her down on him. Her body trembled slightly as he felt himself sink a little deeper. With the better range of motion being on top gave her, she swirled her hips again in a larger circle. She smiled down at him and arched her back as he moaned at the feeling of being fully inside her. He reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, feeling her pulse beating rapidly beneath his fingertips. She sucked in a breath as he gripped her neck and pulled her down to him. Her lips pressed hard against his for a split second before she pulled back up. One of her hands ran through her hair to get it out of her face and she smirked at him. Rachel trailed her fingertips down the curve of her neck, across her collarbone, and then she paused at the valley between her breasts. She stared at him intently, waiting for something it seemed. Noah just stared back at her, lost in her eyes and the feel of her around him.

He watched her hand circle her nipple before she took it between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing lightly. She parted her lips and he could see her tongue touching the roof of her mouth. Noah rose up on the bed and grabbed her wrist, joining it with the other he held behind her. He slowly closed his mouth over the rigid peak and swirled the tip of his tongue around it before suckling gently. His pulled on her wrists just enough to make her back arch, pushing her upper body into his mouth. Rachel whimpered and shifted in his lap, trying to move her pelvis in any way at all. Noah moved his attentions to her other breast and smiled against her skin. He could tell she was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that she couldn't move they way she wanted so he loosened his grip on her wrists, just enough that she could get out if she really wanted to.

She really wanted to. The second his hold lessened, she wrenched her hands free and pressed them into his shoulders. Using that leverage, she rose up from his body very slowly. Noah pulled his head away from her breast and looked up at her. Her mouth was barely open and her eyes were closed. The sounds she was making seemed to be coming from the back of her throat and it was amazing. She was still hovering just above him with nothing but his tip inside her. Suddenly, Rachel's eyes flew open, locked with his, and she slammed down on him with all the force in her tiny body. In the same instance, Noah pulled her face to his effectively swallowing both of their cries of immense pleasure. He tore his head away from her when she started doing this figure eight thing with her hips and he could feel the pressure building in his body. Rachel put both of her hands on the back of his neck and directed his face back to hers, resting her forehead against his. Their breaths intermingled as they stared into each others' eyes, moving in sync with each other. Noah moved his head slightly and grazed his nose against hers. He watched her eyes go from a deep lustful chocolate to a glowing loving cinnamon in an instant. Leaning in, Rachel pressed her lips gently to his. He kissed her back, love and lust swirling with their tongues. She circled her hips once more, but it was faster than the times before it, hurried.

She parted the kiss but her lips still lingered against his as she spoke. "Noah, I'm so close, so…close." He captured her lips once more as he pushed her back against the bed. The look she gave him when he pulled completely out almost killed him right there. But she quickly rolled over and stood up on her knees with her back to him. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and used his other hand against her back to tenderly bend her over. He quickly entered her and smiled as she gasped out loud. A stream of "ohgodnoahyes" poured from her lips as her slammed into her body from behind. He leaned over her body just as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. He held her chin in place and pressed his lips to hers. With every thrust, his control was slipping. Quickly, he pulled her up against his chest and kneaded her breasts in his hands while his mouth ruthlessly attacked her neck. He knew the best way to get her off was to pull out all the stops at once. Assailing several of her erogenous zones simultaneously _threw_ her over the edge with such force that it literally took her a couple hours to fully come back down. He allowed one hand to drop down her body, softly cupping her mound. He furiously rubbed her clit back and forth as he rocked his hips against hers.

Noah waited for her screams to change pitch. That's how he knew she was there. To anyone else, the change would be unnoticeable. But to him, because he was absurdly attuned to her body just as she was to his, the difference was like night and day. So he waited a very small amount of time for that minutely higher _yes_ before he leaned his head over and whispered huskily in her ear,

"Come with me baby." He dragged his tongue up the length of her neck as her body started to shake against his. She let out a strangled cry as her orgasm overtook her body while Noah groaned into her shoulder as he spent himself inside her. The second her body stopped quivering, she fell forward onto the bed. Noah fell beside her and smiled up at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. Rachel was the first to regain brain function.

"That was…" Well, some brain function anyway. Noah turned his head and looked at her flushed face as she smiled blissfully back at him.

"Rach, that was fucking amazing." He rolled over on his side and tugged her body closer. He laid a kiss on her collarbone. "Baby, _you_ are fucking amazing." A sly grin came across her face.

"I don't disagree with that at all." He poked his bottom lip out in a pout that made her giggle and hit his arm playfully. "Okay fine Noah, you are fucking amazing too." He gave her a satisfied smirk which only made her giggle again. He cupped her face in his hand and drew her in for a slow and sensual kiss. He pulled back slowly before dropping another lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Damn right I'm amazing. And that's why we love each other." Rachel quirked her eyebrow at him in question.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Think about it Rach. There's no way we could be with anyone else. We're both too much for anybody else to be able to handle. That's why we're perfect for each other. Our awesomeness is unparalleled. That's why I'm in love with you. And yeah, before you ask, I stole your thesaurus last week and I may or may not have opened it once or twice at work." Rachel laughed out loud when he said that but she kissed his lips anyway.

"I love you too Noah." He smiled down at her and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"You tired?" She looked up at him skeptically before smiling warmly.

"Noah, I can honestly say that you fucked me senseless. What do you think the answer to that question is?" He pretended to think about it for a second before he smirked lecherously.

"So, that means you're ready to go again." She groaned playfully and he laughed out loud. "I'm kidding. Let's sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning for round two." Rachel smiled brightly and nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and continued, "I totally won that round anyway." He pulled her body flush against his and pulled the blankets over their bodies. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he felt her body shake with laughter.

"Noah, you know as much as I do that when we're together, we _both_ win." He smiled at that and couldn't agree with her more.

It would always be a win-win with them.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
